


I'll Be There for You

by harpers_soymilk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bard being an ass, Developing Friendships, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Pregnancy, Protective Lena Luthor, Useless Lesbians, protective Maya Dobbins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_soymilk/pseuds/harpers_soymilk
Summary: Harper gets an invite from two prominent female figures to a seminar back in New York City. Talking leads to drinks, and drinks lead to going home with none other than her former fiancee, Bard. His ulterior motives force Harper to seek help in her new unlikely friends to get back to Maya: the only person she truly feels herself with.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Maya Dobbins/Harper Li
Kudos: 11





	1. Why Must I Be Here?

Harper nervously shifts in her seat. She’s not one to enjoy fancy gatherings like this, but she couldn’t turn down an personalized invitation with the names of such important women on it. 

A waiter refills her wine and she reluctantly gulps it down. She’s going to need to be a little buzzed to make it through the night. Clearly it is working, because suddenly the room feels a lot louder, especially the current guest standing on the stage.

“A woman with confidence is a woman in control, and a woman in control has the power to do whatever she wants,” the brunette says, her voice clear and commanding. 

Harper searches the booklet she was handed at the beginning of the event, hoping to put a name to the face that spoke so powerfully to the room. After flipping through the first two pages until finding the small biography accompanied by a close-up photo of the woman. 

It reads: “Lena Luthor: CEO of L-Corp and world-renowned philanthropist and scientist. She is joined tonight by her wife, Kara Danvers: investigative journalist for Catco Media.” 

Harper dog-ears the page, hoping to leave a sign for her future sober self. These are the women she received the invitation from. She directs her attention back to the stage, where Lena is stepping back to sit in the row of chairs against the wall, and a taller blonde has gotten up. The pair exchange a quick kiss to the cheek before continuing in their original paths. 

“That must be Mrs. Danvers,” Harper thinks. Sure enough, the woman introduces herself as Kara Danvers-Luthor. 

Harper spaces out again until she gets startled by two figures heading her direction. Harper blinks, realizing it’s the pair of presenters from earlier. They’re walking hand-in-hand, giggling about who knows what, and just have to be coming to sit with her.

Harper shakes herself back to as best as normal as she can muster at the moment, not expecting to have to be presentable enough to be near them. She’s just sure that there will be pictures taken of the couple, pictures that she’ll unfortunately have to be in. 

They take their seats at the table.

“Harper Li, right?” Lena asks, offering a handshake. Harper returns it, slightly worried as to why the CEO knows her name. 

“Yes,” Harper smiles, ignoring the feeling. 

“I’m glad we can finally have this conversation. I got a chance to look over your resume when you applied for the seminar,” Lena explains, “You’ve got a lot of experience that could really help me and my company out. We’ve had a few… legal troubles in the past. Nothing major, but my board has made it painfully clear that L-Corp needs a private attorney to handle the more crucial cases.” 

Harper nods. This really is not the time to be talking business when she can barely keep her head off the table. 

“She just wants you to consider,” Kara assures her. “I’m sure you could also recommend some other candidates for the position,”

“Hmm,” Harper mumbles. Maya is the immediate response in her mind, but she doesn’t really want her to leave. “I’ll think about it,” 

After a long night of drinks and flashing of cameras, the couple invites Harper to more drinks at the bar across the street. Harper had some light conversation with them and agreed, not wanting to go back to her hotel room alone. Harper knows she probably shouldn’t go, as she already has had quite a lot of wine, but she doesn’t want to be rude.

“Do you have anyone you can call for a ride?” Lena asks after they close their tabs for the night.

“No I’ll be fine- I’ll call a cab or something” Harper responds.

“No- you have to know someone who lives in the city!” Kara explains. How they are so composed after several drinks is beyond Harper. She can barely remember whether or not she has work tomorrow

“I mean- maybe but…” Harper scrolls through her contacts. She really doesn’t want to call him.

“I don’t want you in the city alone,” Lena says softly.

Harper reluctantly dials the number and lifts the phone to her ear.  
“Hey…. Yeah I know it’s been awhile. I was *hiccup* wondering if I could crash at your place tonight? I’m *hiccup* in the city for a thing and I don’t want to go all the way back to my hotel on the other side of town.” Harper pauses for a few moments as he answers.

“Thank you soooo much. I’ll be there soon. No some girls are going to drive me over we met at the party” Harper giggles into the phone.

Lena and Kara help Harper into the car waiting outside. Harper gives their driver the address and nearly shivers when the car starts moving. She hasn’t been to his apartment since she called off their engagement.

It’s not a long drive, so the couple don’t have many chances to make sure where Harper is going will be safe. Kara finds a break in their collectively slurred conversation for one question, however.

“Who are you gonna see?” she asks.

“He’s complicated,” Harper sighs, “but it’ll be better than waiting off the hangover in a hotel room,” 

“Are you sure this is safe?” Lena worries, “You could always come back with us.”

“He’ll be mad if I don’t show up since I’ve already told him,” 

“At least take my phone number,” Kara suggests. “If anything happens, call me immediately I’ll be right there.”

Lena stares at her wife after the statement as she types her number into Harper’s phone. Luckily, both of them are too drunk to notice how confidently Kara had spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't know what I'm doing. If you're here from Instagram, (@harpers.soymilk :3) I hope the crossover isn't too confusing. I'll do my best to answer comments/dms. If you're new to me (nice to meet you btw) stop by the ig and say hi! I'd love to talk to some folks in the sg fandom as well. I'm quite new, so I won't be touching on many elements of the show that I don't understand quite yet; this will also help my friends from Instagram keep up with the plot. This work is definitely not something I usually write. I got the idea while driving around at night listening to the radio (aesthetic, ik) and a close friend of mine helped me incorporate some of her other otp.
> 
> I'm not sure of a posting schedule as of right now, though I will make sure to announce it on Instagram when I do post another chapter.


	2. My Ex is Insane

Harper stumbles up the stairs and knocks on the door. She leans against the door as she waits for him to open it. When he does, she practically falls into his arms, not expecting the sudden change.

“I’m sorry-“ she mumbles.

“It’s okay- Let’s get you to bed,” he says. Harper can only nod, the drinks are catching up with her and making her brain hazy.

“Bard, I don’t need to- the couch is fine,” Harper mumbles, leaning in the direction of the living room. 

“I’m gonna take good care of you, Harper. Don’t you worry,” he smirks. 

Bard wraps an arm around her and takes her into the bedroom.

“Get comfortable, baby,” he says, pushing her down on the bed.

“Bard- what- but we-“ her protests are cut off by Bard’s lips on hers.

“Just let me have you tonight,” he orders calmly, sliding off her skirt. Harper attempts to squirm away, but he holds her thighs down to the bed.

“I told you to stay. Be a good girl and listen,” Harper knows she can’t escape this, so she just closes her eyes. This only makes her head swim more. 

“Bard don’t-“ She cuts off in a gasp as starts kissing at her neck.

“Just relax,” He says. Harper blinks and suddenly her shirt is off. Her limbs are too heavy for her to push him away, and the night passes in a series of moans and sweaty movements until he’s done and decides to put an arm around her, and she reluctantly drifts off to sleep.

Harper wakes up with a pounding headache. She groans and tries to pull the blanket over her head only to realize her blanket is a person. Her eyes pop open and she quickly notices her lack of clothes, and the fact that she is in Bard’s apartment.

“Shit.” she whispered. She quickly gets herself out of bed and stumbles to the bathroom, finding a shirt but her other clothes are missing. Her heart feels like it is beating out of her chest. How could this have happened? She can barely remember the gala last night, let alone getting here.

“Harper, baby please, let me explain” Harper can hear Bard call from the other side of the door.

Harper fumbles for her phone. She can’t call Maya or Kit, they’re hours away. 

“Harper, c’mon open the door”

Harper freezes. Her phone vibrates in her hand. It’s a text from Kara. 

**Kara: Heyyyyy**

**Kara: I hope you had a good night. We’d love to go out again tonight if you’re up to it!**

Harper wonders if she should respond. Kara couldn’t fix what’s already happened. Then again, she could get her out of there.

**Harper: Can you come get me?**

**Something happened.**

**Harper: Hurry please.**

***Kara added Lena to the chat***

**Kara: Give me like 5 okay? You’re okay.**

**Harper: Thank you!!**

**Lena: Keep texting, okay?**

**Harper: Ok**

**Lena: Where is he?**

**Harper: Outside the door**

**Harper: Wait he moved**

**Harper: Kara are you here already?!?**

Harper looks up from the phone. Kara is standing over her, reaching out an arm. Harper dries her tears and accepts it. 

“Where’d he go?” Harper asks as Kara pulls her into a hug.

“He ran away when I got to the door,” Kara laughs. 

“Oh,” Harper breathes, “so he’s gone?”

“Yep,” Lena calls from outside the room.

“How did you get here so fast?” 

“We just-” Kara starts, but Lena puts a hand over her mouth before she can finish.

“We were in the area,” the brunette explains. “Now let's get  _ out _ of the area.”

“So-“ Lena starts when they’re all safely in the car. “Who was that?”

“My ex-fiancée.” Harper groans.

“How long have you been broken up?” Kara asks.

“A year.” Harper looks down at her hands.

Noticing Harper getting nervous, Lena decides to steer the conversation away. 

“So where are you going back to?” She asks.

“Quantico- I live and work there. I used to come up to New York a couple times a week when I was- it doesn’t matter anymore.”Harper says.

Lena whispers something in the ear of the driver and the car starts moving.

“Where are we going?”Harper asks hesitantly.

“Quantico”Lena shrugs.

“You don’t have to- it’s hours away I’m fine” Harper tries to protest.

“Well it’s a good thing we have snacks then.” Kara says, pulling out various bags of chips.

After about an hour, Harper feels herself starting to relax again. They were currently telling ex horror stories.

“How’d you even end up with that guy?” Lena laughs.

“It was my family’s idea. I think they thought if I had the perfect guy, I would quit the silly pipe dream of being in the marines.” Harper says. “I’m never going back to him again though- not after last night” Harper shudders at the memory.

“Harper…” Lena starts.

“It’s fine, I’m fine. People have one night stands all the time right? I was just drunk and he-“ Harper cuts herself off and brings her knees to her chest.

“Hey, you’re okay. Breathe” Lena tries to calm Harper down, and Kara asks the driver to pull over. Lena rolls down the windows for fresh air, and continues attempting coaxing Harper.

“Is there anything we can get for you?”Kara asks softly.

“Maya. I want Maya”Harper whimpers in between breaths.

“Maya… umm” Lena looks through the contacts on Harper’s phone. She shows a picture to Kara. “Can you-“

“On it” She shoots up into the sky.

“Wait what?” Harper asks.

“I’ll explain when we get you home.” Lena laughs. 

Moments later, Kara lands on the highway with Maya in her arms.

“What the-“Maya cuts herself off when she sees Harper shaking in the backseat.

“Hey- Harper?”Maya goes up to her and gently starts rubbing her back.

“It’s okay, you’re okay”She whispers and hugs Harper to her chest.

“What happened?”She asks Kara and Lena.

“We’re not really sure-“Lena says. Maya feels Harper slowly relax in her arms. 

“Maya?” She mumbles.

“Hey. You okay?”Maya asks.

“I don’t know.” Harper cuddles into Maya, and quickly falls asleep.

“Maya, no matter what happens, you need to stay with her.”

“Always” She looks down fondly at the sleeping Harper.

“You love her,” Kara gushes. Lena slaps her arm gently. Kara looks at Lena. “I meant because they’re best friends, what was that for?”Kara asks. Lena simply groans into her hands.

“Thank you for getting Harper out of- whatever happened,” Maya says to them as the car starts back up for the trip back to Quantico. “Do you guys know what happened?”She asked.

“We went out for drinks last night and Harper was a little more drunk than the rest of us. We drove her to someone’s house and gave her Kara’s number in case anything happened. We texted this morning to see if she was okay and she said that she needed help. The guy ran away right after he opened the door though, so we didn’t ask what exactly happened last night but I am worried about her.” Lena says.

“This guy- did he look like- wait a minute” Maya gently pulls out her phone and shows a picture of Bard.

“Yeah that’s him.”Kara nods.

“Shit.” Maya curses. Harper whimpers again and presses closer to her. 

“I know, Harp. I’m sorry. I should’ve come with you.”

Maya gently rubs her back to coax her back to sleep. 

“It’s gonna be fine, Maya. I’ll take care of this.” Lena assures her. 

“Don’t have him killed,” Kara warns. 

“Of course not, darling. However, Maya, if you’d like that to be arranged I can have him dead within the hour.” 

“I don’t think Harper would like that,” 

“Then it simply won’t happen.” Lena nods. 

Kara sticks her hand in a chip bag and frowns when she finds it empty. Lena laughs at her pout before whispering something to the driver. 

“We’re making a stop for lunch,” 

“Okay,” Maya breathes in an attempt to assess the situation. She nuzzles Harper awake, “Hey,” she smiles. 

“Hello,” Harper sighs. 

“Are you hungry?” Maya asks, running her fingers through her hair. 

“A little,” 

Harper sits up straighter and hugs Maya tightly. 

“Thank you,” she mouths to Kara who smiles wide and leans into Lena. 

“We’re almost there. You’re gonna be safe, okay? I will not let  _ anyone  _ touch you,” Maya states, looking directly into Harper’s hurt eyes. “I promise I’ll protect you for the rest of my life.” 

“Okay,” Harper smiles, burying her face into her neck. 

“They’re so cute!” Lena whispers to Kara. 

“Shut up and let them have their moment,” Kara responds. 

Maya reluctantly lets go, and Harper presses against her side. Taking an arm in hers, Harper falls asleep again. 

“Okay that was cute,” Kara admits. 

“How do we tell them we’re here?” Lena whispers. 

“Umm… let’s just get them takeout,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did not want to write that but it's not too descriptive. (The Marper and Supercorp stuff will obviously be better later on.) I'll be uploading this as often as possible.


	3. Well That Hurt a Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post like I said I would. This is kinda rushed out after the other work I started and I'm also copying the entire thing from Instagram messages, so please bare with me.

_Maya was overseas on a case. Three days. Harper could go three days without her best friend, surely? Yet on the first night she was alone, Harper found herself sneaking into Maya's room and sliding under the covers. She brought them to her nose and immediately relaxed. It smelled like Maya. It made her feel safe. Maya smelled really nice- she noted, before realizing what she just thought and her eyes shot open. She shouldn't be having these thoughts, Maya was her friend, her platonic friend. She was making this so awkward. Eventually Harper snuggled into the blanket and fell asleep easily._

_The next day she was running some quick errands and took a moment to check her phone before crossing the street. She heard a car honk and that was all the warning she got before everything went black._

_Maya was staring at her computer waiting for an email from Harper. There was not any cell service at the base, and the only way to get WiFi was through her laptop._

_"Captain Dobbins? There's a call for you." A young Marine stated before handing her a phone._

_"What, Harper? Miss me already?" Maya joked before falling silent at the news on the other end of the line._

_"I- I'll be there by morning," Maya promised before dropping the phone and rushing inside to grab her belongings. Ferry and Abe attempted to question her, but Maya stayed focused. All that mattered in the moment was getting to Harper._

Maya rushes into the room, nearly sobbing at the sight of Harper being so hurt, and still not awake. 

"Can I come in?" a man asks.

"Who are you?" Maya counters shakily, reaching to squeeze Harper's hand.

"I'm the main prosecutor on a case that the Lieutenant is a witness on. The suspect escaped from custody yesterday and I wasn't able to inform her in time," he explains. 

"Harper never told me she was a witness for anyone," Maya says awkwardly, looking down at the unconscious woman. 

"For her own safety, we asked her not to tell anyone. Her name was not listed on any of the case files, so I have no idea how anyone else found out she was part of this,"

"What do you mean?" Maya probes.

"Lieutenant Li getting hit was not an accident. There was a clear motive here, and whoever is behind it nearly succeeded." the man answers calmly. Maya's chest tightens at the thought of someone intentionally hurting Harper.

"Thank you for letting me know," Maya nods, dismissing him. A doctor enters the room once he leaves. 

"Please tell me she's going to be fine," Maya pleads. 

"The lieutenant suffered a broken rib, a punctured lung, and a few other broken bones, but ultimately, her and the baby are recovering well." the doctor smiles, looking down at her chart. 

"B-baby?" Maya questions.

"Yes. We ran a basic blood test just to be safe, and her hCG levels were in the low thousands. I'd guess that she's about five or six weeks along, but I'd also urge you to get her an appointment with her gynecologist. I don't think she knows yet." the doctor explains before looking at a device at Harper's bedside. 

Maya looks down at Harper again, at her blanket-covered belly. There is a baby in there. a baby that nearly died because someone wanted to hurt Harper. Maya feels anger course through her at the thought. She squeezes Harper's hand one last time before standing up and heading out of the room, nearly plowing over Kara and Lena. 

"Hey- where are you going?" Lena asks, confused.

"To find out who did this." Maya states sternly, trying to move past them.

"I know you want to protect her," Kara starts, "but it was just bad luck. She's okay." Kara puts a hand on Maya's shoulder but Maya shoves it off.

"No. This was intentional. Someone wanted Harper gone," Maya explains, tears threatening to fill her eyes.

"Then we'll find them later. Harper needs you right now," Kara urges, hoping Maya will go back inside. 

"No. I have to find them, and I wouldn't wanna be them when I do."

"Hey, wait. Just a quick question: what happened to 'This isn't what Harper would want', Maya?" Lena asks curiously.

"Harper's pregnant." Maya sighs, letting them take in the information before moving back on her warpath.

"Okay, well I understand that you care a lot about her, but this isn't how to keep her safe right now." Kara explains. 

"I wasn't there to protect her. I have to fix that." Maya protests, determined. 

"What would Harper say about you doing this?" Lena asks calmly, knowing the effect it will have.

Maya freezes before responding. "I don't think Harper gets an opinion on this."

"Well then what are you going to tell her when she wakes up?" 

"You mean if she wake up," Maya fires back before pushing through them. 

Kara stops Lena from following her with a hand, and pulls out her phone. She dials a number.

"Hey, bring Maggie to the hospital. I need you both to stop a murder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was worth the wait! Things are gonna get a lot less platonic between our baby gays soon. Please feel free to comment.


	4. My Hair is Straighter than I Am

“Dobbins, look, we’ve got nothing on this guy. The driver is in custody now, but I have no reason to believe he’s related to that case.” Maggie explains, sliding the file across the table to Maya. 

Maya puts her head in her hands and groans. “Someone wanted to do this. She had the right of way.”

“I know. There isn’t much I can do other than tell you what you already know,” Maggie sighs. 

“How about you just go back with Harper? Kara just texted me, she’s awake.” Alex cuts in. 

“Please, Maya. I’ll call you if we find anything.” 

“Okay,” Maya sighs, getting up. She calmly walks to the door, but breaks into what she wouldn’t like to call a sprint back to Harper’s room.

“Harper?” Maya calls from the doorway.

Harper turns around to look at her; she moves a little too fast, apparently, because her back aches again. 

“Maya!” Harper smiles. 

“We’ll let the two of you talk,” Lena grins, she takes a step closer to Maya. “We didn’t tell her, so good luck,” she whispers. 

Some strange part of Maya is glad that they left it to her to break the news, another is proud of Kara for not spilling it, and the only rational part of her wonders why a doctor hasn’t come in yet. Maya lets her original thought take control as Kara starts talking. 

“Leeeeenaaa-“ she groans. “Why can’t we stay?” 

“Because they need their alone time. Now come on, we can go get something to eat,” she explains, kissing her wife on the forehead. Maya finds it adorable how she has to go up on her toes to reach her. If only she had that kind of height difference with Harper… for platonic reasons, of course. 

“Oh that reminds me,” Harper cuts in, snapping Maya out of her thoughts. “Can you guys get some stuff from the apartment?” 

“Yeah, sure. What do you need?” Kara says, turning around after scoffing at Lena because  _ of course _ Harper still needs her. 

“There’s a green blanket on Maya’s bed- it’s really soft,” she says shyly, “oh, and can you get the duffel bag next to my dresser? It has all the stuff I usually bring on work trips,” 

“Alright,” Kara giggles. “See you later,” she turns back to her wife and they leave the room. 

“My blanket, huh?” Maya jokes. Harper covers her face with a pillow. 

“Shut up,” she whimpers. 

Maya pretends to go to leave, and Harper tries to get up and stop her. 

“Harper, no.” Maya directs the brunette. “Sit down,” 

Harper should not feel the way she does about the last two words out of the blonde’s mouth. Maya continues. 

“I have to tell you something. May I?” she asks, gesturing at the bed. Harper sits down and pats a spot next to herself for Maya, who comes and joins her. 

“The doctors did some blood tests just in case,” Maya starts, taking Harper’s hands in her own. 

“They made a discovery-“

“Oh?”

“You’re- well- you’re pregnant, Harper.” she says, unsure of Harper’s reaction. Harper just leans into her side. 

“You good?” Maya asks seriously. 

“Maybe.” Harper says quietly. 

“I know, Harp. Look, I’m here with you no matter what. Take your time, it’s early to make a decision.” 

“Maya I’ve always wanted kids.” Harper says in a single breath. 

“You- you did?” Maya asks, stunned. “I thought you didn’t like them?”

“We don’t get along. That’s a different story. I think being a mom with you could be fun,” she smiles. 

“With me?”

“Who else would I trust to co-parent my child? Kara and Lena would probably accidentally adopt them or something, and besides them, I don’t know anyone else.”

“Right,” Maya sighs. 

“I mean, as long as you’re okay I’m okay. Like you said, we have a while before we really need to know anything for sure.”

“Yeah,” Maya smirks. 

Harper wraps her in a platonic side-hug that Maya eagerly reciprocates.

Alex opens the door and Kara walks in with a pile of folded blankets stacked taller than her head. 

“All of Maya’s blankets are green, so we just brought all of them,” Kara smiles. Maya’s eyes widen in surprise, but Harper couldn’t be happier. 

“I tried to stop her,” Alex mutters.

Lena follows behind with Harper’s duffel bag, along with a plastic bag. 

“Your bag was open and I saw this little stuffed cow, the absolute cutest little thing, by the way, and I just  _ had  _ to get the pink one I saw in the gift shop earlier.” Lena grins, putting the bags down on a chair and getting out the pink cow. “Here,” she hands it to Harper. “from us,”

“Thank you,” Harper says, snuggling the stuffed animal to her face. 

“Do you want all the blankets?” Kara asks, her voice slightly muffled by them. 

“Maybe just set them down on a chair and then I can get them for her when she needs them. That way I could use them too,” Maya suggests. 

“Good idea,” 

Kara sets the blankets down on the chair next to the bags. 

“It’s getting late, guys. We should go home.” Alex reminds her sister and sister in law. 

“Okay,” Kara pouts. “We’ll come back in the morning,”

“Okay,” Harper giggles. 

“I’m gonna set up on the other chairs, okay? I still have work to do,” Maya explains. 

“Work is stupid,” Harper protests. 

“Work has to get done,” 

“You can do it from my bed,” Harper suggests. 

“Nope. You need sleep.” 

“I was unconscious for twelve hours,” 

“And? The baby wasn’t.” 

“Okay fine,” Harper pouts, laying down. “Toss me a blanket first? The fluffy one.” 

Maya sorts through the blankets and gets the dark green, fluffy one and brings it across the room to Harper. She lays it out over her and presses it down at the sides. Harper grabs the edge and brings it to her face, quietly inhaling the sweet smell, because apparently she still isn’t over that. 

“Maybe I should go back to the apartment, I don’t wanna bother you,” 

“Stay with me,” Harper pleads, trying to hide the desperateness in her voice. 

“Of course,” Maya smiles.. 

Harper nuzzles into her pillow, or at least, that’s the excuse she has ready in case anyone questions why she’s burying her nose in a blanket belonging to her best friend. She accidentally lets out a satisfied noise, which piques Maya’s attention from across the room. Without a word, she gets up and slides into bed behind Harper, big spooning her.

Harper doesn’t fall asleep like she normally would. In fact, she spends a dangerously long time debating rolling over in Maya’s arms and burying her face in the warmth of her chest. She’d probably smell even nicer than the blanket- platonically, of course. This is Harper, she’s totally straight. Maya would beg to differ; if asked.

Harper decides to turn, startling Maya a little, but they easily calm down. 

“You good?” Maya asks. 

Harper, high on a fresh dose of painkillers and the sweet adrenaline of sleep deprivation despite being unconscious for the last twelve hours, kisses Maya. It’s a soft kiss, not too rough but just enough that they enjoy it; even though they’d never admit it. 

“I just-“ she gasps as she realizes. 

“Yeah you did,” Maya says, equally surprised. 

“Let’s just…” Harper says as she rolls over, allowing Maya to cuddle up behind her. 

“Okay. Goodnight, Harper,” Maya whispers.


End file.
